Near's Sister
by MaryJane4589
Summary: What would happen, if Near had a older sister? What if L never died? Want to find out! Read Near's Sister to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Wammy's House

I was in the back seat of a car my purple suitcase next to me. My waist long white hair was in matching pigtails. I was nervous about going to wammy's house, especially since my boyfriend was Kira himself. I wondered to myself if L was going to be their, as well as my baby brother Nathan. My ocean green eyes were staring outside of the car window watching the capital of japan fly by. There was at least three more hours till I get to wammy's house. So I decided to take a nap. As, I started to drift off to sleep, I remembered the first day I met, my boyfriend Light Yagami. My head relaxed as it fell on the seatbelt, in less than a couple of seconds I was fast asleep.

~Emiko and light yagami first meet. June the third of the year 2000.

It was just another ordinary day, when I stopped outside a smoothie restaurant. I decided to go in. Today I was wearing a green skirt, blue knee high socks, a purple tank top, black mary jane's my waist long white hair was in its usual pigtails. As I ordered my smoothie, a blueberry and strawberry special. I looked over to the very back of the restaurant where their was no windows at all. The guy looked around my age which was sixteen. He had short light brown hair in the justin bieber hairstyle. He had brown eyes, and was wearing a highschool uniform. From what it seemed to me it looked like he was writing something in a black book. After I had gotten my smoothie, and paid for it, I decided to go the back of the restaurant and see what he was doing. So I sat in the table in front of him.

Sooner than later I dropped my notebook for school and left the restaurant thinking that I had it in my bag. The guy then noticed the notebook lying On the ground and picked it up. He opened it up to see who it belonged to. When he saw the handwriting he thought to himself.

'Wow, she has neat handwriting." Thankfully in my notebook it had my address in it. So later that night like around six o'clock. He went to the address, and rang the doorbell. Since I was the only One home, I paused what I was watching which was Fairy Tail, and went downstairs. When I opened up my front door I saw the guy from the restaurant with my notebook! I immediately thought he took it so I questioned him.

" Who are you and what are you doing with my notebook?" I asked.

The guy answered calmly.

" My name is Light Yagami, we were both at the same smoothie restaurant and you forgot your notebook, I was planning on returning it to you, its just that by the time I got outside you were gone. By any chance can I come in?" Light asked me. I nodded, and stepped out of the way. He handed me back my notebook, and talked.

" When I opened up the notebook to see who it belonged to. I noticed that it said Kira in it. By any chance are you a fan of kira?" Light asked me. I was getting green tea from the cupboard when I finally found it and started to boil some water I answered his question.

" Yes, I am. I believe in what Kira does. In my world killing off the criminal's its better than the police handle it. It is to me justice, so far it kira I mean, has stopped thousands of wars, all across the globe. And if I could meet Kira I would gladly do anything for him." I said not knowing that light was indeed Kira. Light smiled and then talked.

" What if I told you that I was Kira." Light said, mysteriously. I noticed how he was smiling the glint in his eye, I froze and sat down, in a chair that was facing Light, and spoke.

" There is no need to tell me, I guessed it from inside the smoothie restaurant how you were sitting were their were no windows, and how you were writing in the Death Note. I know for a fact that you are Kira, and I just want to say two words, in gratitude." I paused.

" Thank You." I whispered.

~ Back in the car.~

I felt a gentle shrug on the shoulder and heard a voice.

" were here. Its time to wake up now." I opened up my eyes slowly, and saw a grand and big fancy mansion. I immediately opened both of my eyes, and sat up straight flattening my skirt, and grabbing my suitcase and stepped outside of the car before talking.

" This is wammy's house!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions And Answers

The next morning I got up and dressed into black short shorts, a purple crop top, and some white tennis shoes. My white hair was in a high ponytail. I was just finishing my makeup when their was a knock One my room door. After I put on some lavender colored lip gloss I talked.

" Come in." I then put down my lip gloss and sat down on my bed brushing my hair. The doorknob turned, and L's assistant/ butler Watari entered. Behind him, was my baby brother Nathan. Who was bent over like L would. Watari smiled before talking.

" , L would like to speak to you, after you have breakfast of course." Watari told me. I put down my hairbrush and spoke.

" That won't be necessary, I'm not really that hungry. Lead the way Watari." I said smiling but wondering why that Nathan was behind Watari. Then after a minute we were upstairs standing outside a door of the color of white. Watari knocked a voice on the other side answered.

" Come in, watari and ." The voice on the other side who I was guessing in my head was the famous L." Watari, opened up the door. The room was quite small than I had expected. There was a desk and a chair behind it, which was occupied. In the front of the desk was two chairs. The figure that was taking up the chair at the back of the desk, had hair like my brother except it was black. He had emo eyes, his eye color was black. He has pale skin, and was wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants. He was sitting in a chair but was sitting in a bent position. In front of him was a candy/ cookie called Hello Panda. It was a cookie On the outside and chocolate inside, it was also shaped like a panda. Watari closed the door behind him.

L talked, while watari stood next to him.

" So you must be Emiko, Nathan's big sister. Am I correct?" L asked me while putting a Hello Panda in his mouth at the same time.

I gulped, staring at my lap the entire time. And then answered.

" Y-y-yes, I am.'' I Replied nervous as heck, especially since I knew who Kira was. After L put another Hello Panda in his mouth he talked.

" Now Emiko, the reason why I asked Watari to bring you down to my office, so I could see you in person it's also because I would like to ask you a couple of questions. Now there's no reason to be nervous. Ok." L told me.

I nodded, still looking at my lap. L coughed before talking.

" Now the first question is, are you a supporter of Kira." L asked me. My eyes rounded I looked at him barely noticing him for the first time, and spoke.

" No, I'm not." I replied to L's question. Then I heard some laughing, I then knew it was Ryuk, cause the laughter stopped and a voice talked that did not belong to anyone in this room.

" Wait until Light here's about this."

" Now next question. If you ever found out who Kira was, who would you tell?" L asked.

I can't believe this, is this a game or something. What is L trying to pull off? I asked myself.

I breathed before talking.

" I would tell you L, so that the murderers could stop, and that there would be peace once more One earth." I replied.

L looked at me trying to see if I was lying, and then decided that I was not and so he said dismissing me.

" That is all. I just need to be sure where your loyalties lie, if you were to become my next successor." L told me. So I left the room, and headed back to mine, around the corner I saw a little boy crying who had short blue hair, green eyes, and was four five feet tall. But since he was curled up in a ball he looked smaller. I also saw two older kids who looked my age bullying him.

" You'll never be L's successor. You don't even know a damn thing about how to investigate properly Hisoka." Said a kid who looked like he wanted to be a gang member. The kid that was bullying Hisoka had blonde short wavy hair, black eyes, pale skin and was five ten feet tall. The other kid talked, who was apparently his friend. He has pale skin, grey hazel eyes, red crazy hair, and six three feet tall.

" Isao, that's not any way to treat a person. I mean you can be a little bit more nicer. I mean you are only fifteen and he's like what- eight." Isao's best friend Katsuo told his friend.

I passed the kids and walked out of wammy's house, I was going to Light's house to tell him what just happened before Ryuk does.


	3. Chapter 3: Light Under Investigation

When I got to light's house, I knocked on the front door. Light's mother Hana opened up the door, when she opened it she smiled and said.

" Emiko, what a lovely surprise. Why I haven't seen you in ad least a month. Please come in. I was just making some Green tea. Would you like some?" Light's mom asked me. After I entered, closed the door. I talked.

" Yes please, I would like some, but uh- is Light here?" I asked .

went over to the kitchen signaling me to follow so that she could answer.

" I'm sorry dear, he's not. He's actually at Police Headquarters helping his father with the Kira case." put her hand over her mouth and talked.

" Oh, I said way too much. But you can still stay for some tea, Light shouldn't be too long." said, lost in thought. I smiled. I don't really remember much of my mother, so Light's mom sorta felt like she could be my mother. I sat down at the couch, while was talking.

" So how have thing's been, Emiko?" asked me.

Great more questions. I thought to myself.

" Well, I finally found my younger brother at last." I said sorrowfully with a blue tear coming down my cheek. My phone rang. Mrs. Yagami was too busy to notice. So I flipped it open. It read.

" Emiko, Ryuk tells me that you were interviewed by L. And that you did not believe in what Kira was doing? What the hell has been up with you lately?! Please text me back when you get this. -Light. 3

I quickly texted back light as quick as I could.

'' Hey Light, Its Emiko, I did say that I did not believe in what Kira was doing because I want to earn L's trust, and get his full name so that you can kill him. And besides don't listen to Ryuk.'' - Emiko love ya. ;)

Light then texted me bye. After tea with I told her that I have to get going.

" Mrs. Yagami, its been a pleasure visit. Please tell Light that I stopped by." I said.

Mrs. Yagami smiled and talked.

" I, will please come again. There is no reason to be so shy."

In twenty minutes I was in my bedroom at Wammy's house, getting ready for bed. I was in a pink nightgown. I took out my pigtails and set the purple bows that were holding up my hair on my desk/counter. Today was a busy day with getting asked questions by L himself and then going to the Yagami household. Right now I just need some sleep. Or not.


End file.
